Ratfolk
DISCLAIMER: Before picking this race consider what downsides it might have in the society of your area, if it's a norvanstein village there won't be a orge bard walking around. Depth-dwellers, cavern crawlers, the twisted race, the Ratfolk people are considered some of the worst of the natural humanoids. Deceptive in there very nature Ratfolk are often mistrusted and with good reason, almost all of these creatures harbor evil intent and enjoy the suffering and misdirection of others. When faced alone the Ratfolk often show signs of cowardice but when united these creatures can pose large threats with their cunning. History The Ratfolk's history is vague and incomplete. A race of deceivers, keeping honest track of their own history however is a little to much to ask of the evil humanoids. However there appearance across the lands of Durvenurth has not been forever. Small cities of them first being found around the year of 1832. Most of the Ratfolk have lived in the mountains antagonizing the Gemstone Dwarves and raiding hillside villages. Of all there evil however it was the Ratfolk that introduced the Vareek-Gorn to their language of Bek-Spek, proving that not all of their people are out to draw the blood of other races. Society Either small warlike tribes or larger sprawling cities the Ratfolk vary from one end of the extremes, either completely chaotic or following the strict hierarchy of law. Either way they avoid infighting or wars between each other, although political assassinations are never off the radar entirely. No outsiders have ever been welcome further then this and most Ratfolk pride themselves in there races unity and disorder at the same time. Physical Appearance Hunched Rat-like bodies covered in fur. Scabs are often found across their bodies and they have a tendency to attract flees. Black, white, brown, spotted or even dull blue are the colors these creatures fur comes in. Lean bodies made for sneaking and evading their multiple enemies. Beady black eyes that stare out from the Ratfolk's face scare people that are larger then even the Ratfolk themselves. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age: Ratfolk mature after 7 years and live till about 70. Alignment: Ratfolk are on known for thievery and their chaotic deeds, however they can be found a on a more law abiding side of the spectrum loop holing the law for their own benefit. Inherently evil creatures by nature however. You can choose Lawful Evil or Chaotic Evil. Size: Ratfolk stand hunched at 4-5 feet. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages: You can speak Bek-Spek and one other language of your choice. Escape Artist: When below 50% of your maximum hit points you can take the Dash and Disengage actions as a bonus-actions, and you have advantage on all ability checks. Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. Natural Liar: You have proficiency in the Deception (Charisma) skill. Powerful Smell: You have advantage on Perception (Wisdom) checks based of smelling.